Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ March 22,2011 Old artwork found on Greg Taylor Art has people speculating on new weapons/armor in the future. Check here for the discussion March 9,2011 As stated in the Development blog: "New zombies and boss loots are out! Please note that they are probably unbalanced and there may be some bugs. Of course I'll fix these problems up over the next few days. Enjoy!" March 5,2011 Yet another awaited update from Adminpwn's Development blog: "Yes, it's been way more than the 'few days' I originally quoted. Sorry about that everyone. The update is coming soon. Part of the reason for the hold up is that instead of just adding a couple of new enemies I've decided to add them *all*, along with all their special abilities. Aiming for mid next week now. Please don't kill me." February 24, 2011 More updates from Adminpwn's Development blog: Okay, it looks like I'm going to be unable to get the non-browser caching finished so soon after all. I'm having a lot of problems with it. Going to add a couple of new enemies instead. February 21, 2011 Information from Development blog. In a day or two I'll be releasing an update containing the following things: - Boss loot - Tons of bug/glitch fixes (think I got them all this time ) - Non-browser caching That last one means that once you complete the loading screen once, you won't see it again unless an update happens (which from now on will probably be roughly once every month) or you decide to manually clear your Unity cache. This should make the game a lot more enjoyable for those with slower connections. New enemies will follow shortly after that. February 13, 2011 Scrap prices of Courier packages (2D) have been changed down to $15. February 3, 2011 Scrap values have been changed. OAs have been shortened. ( OAs would go on for 2 - 7 minutes ) January 9, 2011 Credit Shop prices have been lowered today as they were "significantly reduced across the board", stated in Admin Pwn's blog. So its now even cheaper to buy new weapons, armor, stat resets, etc. for those looking to get more bang for their buck. The GAU was also removed from the Credit Shop for unknown reasons but is said by Neil in his blog that "It may come back at a later date, but for now it is 100% unavailable for purchase". It might be some time before it can be available for purchase again. The Forsaken Titanium Blades have been renamed to officially as "Titanium Blades" and both the Titanium Blades and Rebellion can now be bought in the Credit Shop for 3000 credits each (or 2500 credits for Gold Members). The EXP bonus values for gold members have also been doubled instead of +25% per kill, while the costs to GodCraft weapons/armours with credits have been cut in half. Also Assault Rifles and Heavy Machine Guns have had their damage Boosted slightly. Additionally, the wiki weapon damages were changed and updated to now present all weapons with their respective Damage per Second values, including the average DPS with the maximum critical chance factored in. January 4, 2011 An "Arena" option has been added to the outpost. A PvP labyrinth with exits at the top and bottom. The purpose is to provide a fun PvP experience without the hassle of healing and repairing. Now when you upgrade to gold membership when you die in the arena you only have to wait 5 seconds before being revived. Go fight to the death! January 1, 2011 Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope for a full release and recover from our hangovers! An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. Category: Browse